The Neural Prosthesis Program needs a reliable and effective high contact density percutaneous connector system for transferring multichannel signals and power through the skin. The ultimate goal is a human percutaneous connector system that can be utilized in neural prostheses such as auditory prostheses which are implanted in the human cochlea and in the human cochlear nucleus as well as visual prostheses for blind individuals. Such a percutaneous connector system should permit direct connections between artificial sensors and signal processors located outside the body and electrode arrays implanted in close proximity to sensory neurons. The percutaneous connector system will consist of a pedestal firmly attached to the skull (preferably by osseointegration) and a replaceable electrical connector with at least 64 separate contacts. The system must be of low physical profile and made of durable materials to reduce the possibility of its being mechanically damaged during activities of everyday contact tissue, and must be designed to minimize the likelihood of infection and chronic drainage due to invasion of microorganisms and/or a poor seal between the device and the skin. Non-human animal experiments will be required to demonstrate the above mentioned properties as well as connector contracts for a period of at least one year. The design must be such that the system should retain these properties for the lifetime of the recipient.